


I Didn't Know It Could Feel This Good

by Skyler10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Time Together, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: Tentoo and Rose have reached a pivotal night in their relationship as things get physical.





	I Didn't Know It Could Feel This Good

After the settling in. After the discussions that turned heated into arguments and cooled into making up. After the getting to know each other all over and the stories exchanged and the new life begun. After the awkwardness turned routine and a schedule more or less self-generated. After the nightmares ceased and it was decided that they were sharing a bed for the remainder of this life together.

 

After an official date, the most serious in a series of them, that had gone remarkably well.

 

Rose realized this was it.

 

Tonight she held within reach everything her body had ached for since she was 19 years old in another universe. It seemed like she had wanted him as long as she could remember. With all they had been through, they already felt like one flesh. It had taken remarkably little time for them to regain their seamless motions, synchronized thoughts, inside jokes, physical chemistry….

 

A chemistry that had reached its boiling point and was threatening to implode if she didn’t have him

 

Right.

 

Now.

 

Luckily the Doctor was looking at her like he was feeling the exact same pressure, the burn of want too long suppressed. The look of an ancient storm, ready to rain down its power and passion.

 

She had worn it especially for him, this lace and perfume. She knew it would drive him mad.

 

Good.

 

Now that her dress was forgotten on the floor while he discarded his trousers and shirt---his tie and their shoes and socks and her jewelry and all inhibitions long abandoned on the way to the bedroom---their hungry bodies stood an unnecessary three feet apart. He licked his lips and she smirked in that wolfish way.

 

A beat later and they collided, pulled through the magnetism of too many years of yearning for this moment. Their lips found their home with fierce possessiveness. His fingers drove into her hair and her nails bit into his back. He pulled her closer with a hand on her bum and she responded by grinding against his thigh.

 

“Fuck,” he whispered against her lips.

 

“That’s the idea,” she teased in more ways than one as her abandoned mouth moved to his neck. She nipped lightly at the skin there.

 

“Rose, _please_.”  

 

“These first.” She backed away enough to tug down his boxer briefs. They were bulging rather nicely already so she wasn’t surprised by any means, but even after years of fantasizing, Rose was certainly _not_ disappointed at the manhood they revealed.

 

“Ooo yessss,” she exhaled, and then catching herself, giggled, “Did I really just say that outloud?”

 

“I’m not complaining.” He grinned, with an ego now the size of Jupiter. “Now my turn.”

 

His hands shook as he brushed them up her sides to her delicate black bra. The rush of the past few moments slowed as he reverently unhooked the back and she let it drop. He inhaled and met her eyes, needing to see the permission there. Her heart melted as she nodded and brought his hand to her quickly hardening peaks. His hand felt so good, she couldn’t resist crashing their lips together again. It was rough and messy but they didn’t care. Their desire was too irresistible.

 

He lowered her lace knickers down her hips until they slid to the floor. She stepped out of them and slipped out of his embrace to back toward the bed. That wolfish grin returned and he eagerly followed, joining her on the soft duvet.

 

It felt so natural here, his weight hovering over her as they touched and teased and explored new delights. Part of her wanted to keep kissing him like this forever, but another more primal part needed more. Needed him.  

 

She slipped a hand between them to urge him on.

 

“Rooose,” he groaned. “I…”

 

“Me too,” she whispered, stroking him lightly.

 

He swallowed and shook his head. “No-I-meant-do-we-need…” he rushed out.

 

“Oh! Right here.” She reached over and pulled open the side table drawer. She was on the pill, but not always the best at remembering it during her cannon jumps these past few months and one couldn’t be too careful.

 

He ripped open and rolled down the condom as fast as his deft fingers could work. Her thoughts turned away from the unsexy topic of contraceptives to the very sexy topic of what else those fingers might be talented at.

 

He repositioned himself back over her. Instead of the obvious, he took time to kiss her again, moving from her lips to her jaw to her throat to her collarbone. Following her instincts, she wrapped a leg around his lower back. She registered that his mouth had ceased driving her mad and opened her eyes, which she hadn’t been aware of closing.

 

“Now,” he breathed, half-question, half-plea.

 

“Now, please, please now,” she panted.

 

He was exactly as she had always imagined: gentle but strong, possessive but reverent, adoring but powerful in the focused way of a man who has faced Death time and time again and come away the victor. She was his prize and he hers. She met his every thrust, equally eager to spite all that had endeavored to keep them apart.  

 

She climaxed first, coaxing him into bliss with her. She’d never felt more one with him. Her whole body trembled with the delightful effect that shot through her.

 

He relaxed over her, then pulled out and disposed of the condom. He was hardly gone a second, though, returning to her side and still touching as much of her as he could. It was the most love-drunk she’d ever seen him. The part of her that had been nervous about what he thought sighed in relief.  

 

The haze of ecstasy kept her from forming adequate words, so she kissed him instead. He traced light circles over her bare skin.

 

“Oh Rose… I’ve never… That was…” He shook his head, incredulous. “You’re amazing!” he finally squeaked out. He blushed as she giggled.

 

“Mmm, I didn’t know it could feel this good,” she returned, enjoying the way he was looking down at her like she was the only woman in the multiverse.

 

“You took the words right out of my mouth.”

 

“Like this?” She resumed kissing him until they were both ready for round two. Judging from tonight’s activities, Rose Tyler was already very much looking forward to this life together.

 


End file.
